


Through Love All is Possible

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Naboo - Freeform, future reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Just a little story about a family on Naboo .... 😊💕
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Through Love All is Possible

Once a little family lived on Naboo, the dad was a prince and the mum from Jakku, 

Three children there were, 2 boys and a girl, all happy without a care in the world, 

None knew of their father’s past and the dark shadows his actions had cast, 

But they've been told about how he’d be so lost and their mother vowed to help him whatever the cost, 

That this pair of opposites so fierce and proud had finally stood together once they’d spoke their feelings aloud, 

Their mum had confessed to waiting to be with their dad, and that she had wanted to take his hand, 

And dad had finally seen the light, and pledged to help her win the fight 

So he’d run to her side consequences be dammed, just a simple man with no hint of a plan, 

The two fought and defeated the galaxy’s greatest foe, and for a moment it appeared their tale would end as one of woe, 

But through selflessness and compassion, Ben brought back the one that he loved, 

Together they flew away into the skies above, 

And settled down to a peaceful world, no war or politics to interfere, 

Finally able to hold the one so dear,

Over time their family grew, fully of happiness and all they had dreamed of, 

Which shows the galaxy that everyone can be saved through love 💕


End file.
